You're Gonna Go Far, Kid
by Saffronica612
Summary: Song-fic, "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid," by Offspring. He was twelve years her elder. Was it so strange that she be his role model? And was admiration all that he felt towards her? MC/DA


Author's Note: I just can't stop writing song-fics! They're too much fun. So, um, I'm going to stop apologizing for writing another song fic in each introduction, and just write.

I don't own the Storm Hawks. Offspring wrote "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid." Read, review, and enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000

Dark Ace eyed the small, beautiful form of his Master. She was wearing her skin-tight red, purple, and black armor, and she looked simply stunning. He had to remind himself just how dangerous this small, fragile-looking girl was.

But they were the bad guys, the villains. They lived in danger. Danger was a good thing. The fact that she was forbidden only made her more desirable.

_Show me how to lie_

_You're getting better all the time_

_And turning all against the one_

_Is an art that's hard to teach_

She was the Master. The Master of the art of Crystal Science, the Master at fighting, blasting, inventing, Binding.

She was the Master of lying, tricking Terras into joining them, tricking unsuspecting allies to help them, before she betrayed them, stabbing them in the back. She tricked the thousands of Talons into giving their lives to Cyclonia, when really, she didn't care about them at all.

He was different. He also lied for his life, so he saw through her lies. Or, at least, that was what he told himself.

He was twelve years her elder. Was it so strange that she be his role model? And was admiration all that he felt towards her?

_Another clever word_

_Sets off an unsuspecting herd_

_And as you get back into line_

_A mob jumps to their feet_

She strutted back to her throne room, smiling, and he could tell that the Talons had liked her latest speech. She played with their minds, toyed with their loyalties. She was truly evil incarnate, but she wasn't mindless destruction. She had the greatest mind Atmos had ever seen. No, the vital part of her which she lacked was a heart.

She stepped into the shadows, smirk still etched onto her face.

_Now dance, f**ker, dance_

_Man, he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

Carver, one of the many Sky Knights she had tricked in her clutches, was now rotting away in some jail. It didn't matter if you were Cyclonian or Atmosian: she still showed no mercy.

_And now you steal away_

_Take him out today_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid_

Crimson eyes watched in silent admiration at each dastardly act. She never failed to impress him with her latest plans to conquer Atmos. She never failed to impress him with the utter ruthlessness that she dealt with her servants and prisoners. No one could stop her, because they were all wrapped around her little finger, even him.

She would be the Master that finally ruled the entire Atmos, her birthright. He only wanted to be there, at her side, when the day came.

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

Nothing that came out of her pale mouth could be trusted. No stranger could be viewed with anything but suspicion, as you never knew who was reporting back to her. Hell, with all the chroma-crystals she had, you never knew who _was_ her.

She punished brutally, with no mercy. Sometimes, he wondered why he was still in her good graces. It was his good looks, he decided. Hey, he never claimed against being narcissistic and egoistic, just like she was a psychotic control freak and they both knew it.

They were both murders. He savored the victory which came with it, but he knew that she truly enjoyed to kill. There was a strange sparkle in her eyes every time she extinguished another's life. No one ever got near her after such an act; they could practically see the edgy energy coming off of her. They could practically read her mind, know that she was looking for another taste of the power of playing God.

_Slowly out of line_

_And drifting closer in your sights_

_So play it out I'm wide awake_

_It's a scene about me_

"Here is out battle plan," she explained coolly to the Talons commanders. He walked into the room, hiding his annoyance that she started without him. She ignored him.

"We take these five points here, set up cannons, then the Storm Hawks see us here and try to attack. They fall right into our trap and spring the ambush." The Dark Ace cleared his throat. "Of course, the Dark Ace will be leading the attack. He'll make sure everything goes as planned." The Dark Ace felt a true smile coming on his face, so different from the smirks and leers that usually covered it.

"Then, he'll fight the kid Sky Knight and be humiliated. Make sure you pack an extra parachute, just in case."

He should have known better, but somehow, it still stung.

_There's something in your way_

_And now someone is gonna pay_

_And if you can't get what you want_

_Well it's all because of me_

"Please, do explain why this latest defeat of ours was my fault," he growled.

"Let's see, maybe the fact that you were so busy fighting the stupid Sky Knight that you didn't notice your Talons being defeated. Or the fact that the stupid Sky Knight Actually managed to beat you!"

"Maybe if you gave me better men, we wouldn't run into that problem! Maybe your plans just aren't as foolproof as you though!"

"Dark Ace?" Her voice went soft, soft and dangerous. "Are you questioning me?"

There was silence for a few seconds, then the expected submission. "No, Master."

_Now dance, f**ker, dance_

_He never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

All of them—the red-head Sky Night with his morals and values, his precious navigator with her little crystals, the marksman who could be counted on to get on everyone's nerves, the paranoid Merb, the kindly Wallop—all of them were doomed. None of them could imagine the hate and rage that filled the damaged fourteen-year-old. None of them could imagine what went through Master Cyclonis's head.

For once, Stork was right. No matter how hard they fought, in the end, she would beat them. She always did. They were doomed.

_And now you'll lead the way_

_Show the light of day_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid_

_Trust, deceived!_

Talons screamed, "For Cyclonia!" as they charged into battle. Yet those were not the words on his lips. He whispered, "For Cyclonis."

She gazed down, leering, at another defeated Terra. This one thought they could buy their way out of being conquered. She had taken their money and crystals, then taken their Terra anyways.

Don't trust her. Too late. He had already long-since fallen for her.

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

"Dark Ace, do you know what it means to be evil?"

The question caught him by surprise. "What, Master," he said warily.

"It means to have no regrets. Which is strange, because that's what all the good people try to do. Clear conscience, no regrets. They don't realize that every part of you is what makes you human. Evil is the word that weak fools use for those smart enough to see life for what it really is: a game. Evil is the word they use to describe people not afraid to cheat. Because it's not really cheating—it's beating everyone, it's beating the game. Do you beat the game, Dark Ace?"

Was this what it was like to see into her mind? Were her thoughts always this dark? Did he truly want to get closer to her, with all her blackness? "No one can ever beat you at the game, Master," he replied.

She turned back to her crystals, satisfied for the moment.

_Now dance, f**ker, dance_

_He never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

She smiled. "Despite your recent failures, our empire has been expanding drastically. Do you know what this means, Dark Ace?"

He did not know, but he didn't want to show any weakness in his answer. "You will lead us to victory," he growled.

She laughed playfully; after all, that was this was to her: play. She was the cat and he was the mouse. "Do you wish to kiss me, Dark Ace?"

He stiffened. How does one reply to that?

With their lips.

When they broke apart, she was smiling. It was a nasty smirk of victory, but it was a smile none the less.

_So dance, f**ker, dance_

_I never had a chance_

_It was really only you_

"Dark Ace, I want to end any misconception that I have feelings for you. You're nothing but another tool."

"You didn't seem to feel that way when you were kissing me."

"You poor fool, I kissed you to show you just what you were missing. It was a punishment for your continuous defeat. If you ever want another, you'll have to stop losing."

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

He looked at her, deeply in the eyes, to see if she was speaking the truth. She was. He could tell from the way her eyes sparkled, just like they did after a kill.

It felt like she had stabbed him in the heart.

He had always wondered what it would feel like to be on the victim end of her evil manipulations. In a moment of weakness, he had revealed his feelings, and she had used them against him.

His eyes narrowed in anger, and he stepped closer to her, so their faces were nearly touching. She tried to step back, but his hard, calloused hands caught hers.

"Dark Ace, what are you doing?" She sounded pleasantly amused. She felt no fear. She never felt fear.

"Claiming victory."

_Clever alibis_

_Lord of the flies_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

Citizens screamed and ran like startled bugs being sprayed with water. Red bolts flashed down, knocking men, women, and children alike to the ground, dead. Fires raged throughout the Terra streets. Leading the assault was the angry Champion of Cyclonia, shooting down more innocents than anyone else with his legendary red blade.

There was no mercy. She had taught him that. She had taught him to turn his heart to stone. No mercy. Crimson eyes, infected with her disease, now saw the world with only hate and anger.

He had her. Isn't that what he wanted?

Lesson learned, but sentence not yet served. Never make deals with the devil. Never sell your heart, your soul.

0000000000000000000000000000

Kind of dark…

Well, what do you think?

(Hint: hit the "Review Chapter/Story button")


End file.
